


A Little Piece of Harmony

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lexa Lives (The 100), Peace, Sexy Times, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Clarke struggles to find herself after Lexa's death. What happens when Clarke finds Lexa?Clarke places her hand over Lexa's, placing a kiss to the palm, "I thought you died," She said, voice cracking.Lexa's eyes drop to her lap. She nods and replies, "I did, for a moment." She looks into Clarke's wide eyes and continues, "I passed into the city of light. I felt so at peace."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Little Piece of Harmony

The last thing Lexa can remember is tumbling in the sheets with her newly acquired love, only moments ago Clarke took her breath away. Now her abdomen hurts and she's struggling to _breathe_. Lexa doesn't know what happened, or how she got to this point; Love makes you weak, she sees that now.

Clarke's words come out as a whisper; the ringing of the gun is deafening. _Stay with me Lexa, you're going to be okay!_ She tilts her head, capturing Clarke's gaze, eyes now transformed into stormy ocean blues.

A tear lands upon her cheek, Lexa wheezes a painful breath. She observes Clarke, eyes beginning to frost over. _I love you,_ why is that so hard to say? _Say it!_ The words die on her tongue as Lexa closes her eyes one last time.

Clarke watches as Titus assembles his tools. He grabs Lexa's limp body, her hand sliding easily from Clarke's grasp. He carefully turns Lexa, placing a scalpel to her neck. He carves a deep steady line, crimson pooling from the laceration.

He removes a chunk of glass from Lexa's neck, handing it to Clarke. She clutches it with shaking hands as Titus explains, "The flame needs a new owner. _Moba, Heda."_ And pulls the trigger.

\--

Lexa's heart dropped to her stomach the first time she met Clarke. Butterflies hitting all the right spots, making her queasy. But she was the commander, she wouldn't dare get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. They were as deep as the ocean and Lexa could feel herself drowning.

Love is weakness, she knew it then, she knows it now. To be in love is to be in debt. She owed her life to her people, she couldn't give Clarke the time of day, she was the enemy after all.

She must stop this before it begins, "You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive." She says with an accusatory grunt.

Clarke replies in a delicately raspy voice, "You're the one who sent them there to kill us."

Lexa can't help but to smirk, not many people who taunt the commander, survive. Lexa shifts, slamming her knife into the arm of her throne. Clarke's bottom lip quivers at the action and Lexa realizes that she is nothing more than a child. Her brow furrows and she leans forward, surprising even herself at the ferocity of her next words.

"How is it that someone like you could cause so much destruction."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke says, crossing her arms over her chest.

The corner of Lexa's lips quirk upwards, she can't help to feel pleased at the reaction she extracted from the blonde. She leans back, shoulders relax as she toys once again with her knife. 

"Do you have an answer for me? Clarke, of the sky people?"

Clarke nods, first slowly, then with meaning, "I've come to make you a deal."

Lexa knows she shouldn't be having feelings for this woman, but she can't help it. Something is reeling her in. Like a fish gasping for air, Lexa decides to submit herself to the bottom of the deep blue.

\--

Lexa stands toe to toe with Clarke, she can smell the fear in her heart but her spine never slack. Her back stands straight, as if a rod were placed there keeping her upright. Clarke wears her heart on her sleeve, Lexa knows this will get her killed.

Lexa decides to submit to Clarke, an honor that was earned from her feeble attempt to assert herself. In a way, Lexa admires the blonde. She stands up for what she believes in, even if it terrifies her.

Lexa takes another step closer, long since breaching the concept of personal space. She can hear Clarke's heartbeat, or perhaps it's her own? She certainly hasn't felt this way, not since Costia...

"Show me Lincoln." She growls, she will not replace Clarke with Costia.

\--

Lexa's skin crawls at Clarke's gentle touch. Sparks flying from her fingertips, shocking Lexa in the best ways. There is no time for these feelings when they're running for their lives.

Her first touch was intoxicating, a drunken warmth radiating from the area, soon wafting through her lithe frame. She could have just blamed that on the adrenaline, they were running for their lives from the great Pauna after all.

The second touch came after her fall. If there was not so much pain pulsing through her shoulder, she probably would have fallen then and there for her, Clarke always seemed to know how to help her get right back up again.

The third touch came at the narrow clutches of Pauna. Lexa was sure she saw her life flash before her eyes. She begged Clarke to leave her, of course she couldn't; and that, Lexa was grateful for.

Clarke carefully tied Lexa's arm to her chest. The pain more manageable now, but there's no denying the prickly residue left from her touch. Lexa pushed the feeling back to the recess of her mind where it belongs.

"You should have left me, now two will die here instead of one." Lexa says.

Clarke's features soften for a moment and Lexa's chest feels heavy, _breathe dammit!_ Clarke steels her gaze and searches for an exit.

"I don't know much about your culture, but when someone saves your life, in mine, we say thank you."

Lexa lowers her head, her throat aches as she explains, "To lead well you must make hard choices," Clarke pauses her search, as Lexa continues, "I've seen your strength, it's true. But now you waver, you couldn't kill Quint, you couldn't leave me to die. That's a weakness."

Clarke, without a second thought, snaps, "I thought love was weakness."

Lexa lowers her gaze and nods, she’s right, _love is weakness._

\--

Lexa remembers their first meal together, welcoming Skaikru as the 13th clan to their Coalition. Clarke to her left and Kane to her right, the other clan leaders strewn around them.

Nia, the queen of Azgeda, was spouting off some nonsense about the 13th clan. Nia always rubbed Lexa the wrong way. She commanded respect yet had nothing to offer in return.

Lexa was furious, nails digging into the table at every syllable that left her mouth. One more word and she would have one dead queen and a war on her hands. Their armistice balancing on a delicate line.

Clarke placed her palm against Lexa's thigh, the action calming at the simplest touch. If love was a weakness, then Lexa was weak. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how hard she fell for Clarke.

Lexa cuts off the Ice queen, raising her chalice, "To Skaikru!" She announces, cheers of 'to Skaikru' wafting through the air.

Lexa smiles at Clarke.

\--

Lexa's heart thrums loud in her ears, fear making itself well known after calling for Clarke. She had told her time and time again that love is a weakness, how could she tell her she has feelings for her now?

There's no time to think because Clarke enters the tent, "You called for me?"

Lexa nods, choking on her breath, "Yes, Octavia has nothing to fear from me," she glances into Clarke's eyes, but quickly looks away," I trust you."

Clarke takes a step forward, "I know how hard that is for you."

Lexa nods, deciding that looking away is sending a completely different message. She gazes into Clarke's eyes, asking permission to take a step closer.

Clarke nods and Lexa once again crosses the line into Clarke's personal bubble. This time it's welcome, No threats, no intimidation, only _them_.

"You think our ways are harsh, but that's how we survive." Lexa says.

Clarke nods, that ever-present crease forming in her brow, "Maybe life is more than just surviving."

Lexa's eyes flick down to Clarke's lips, and back up to her eyes. She can feel her heart beating like a war drum. Clarke's eyes turn a lighter shade of blue, like the sky she fell from. Maybe it's just the lighting, or maybe she wants this too?

Lexa leans forward, her body no longer listening to her brain. "Maybe you're right," she says before capturing Clarkes lips with her own.

The kiss shoots sparks through her body, this was a feeling like no other she had felt before. Clarke's lips were chapped from combat, but soft against her own. This was the furthest feeling from unpleasant.

Clarke deepens the kiss and Lexa's heart quickens its tempo, a familiar feeling pooling in her belly. Lexa tilts her head, grazing her nose against Clarke's own. The action is slight, yet so very intimate.

It has Clarke pulling away, apologizing, saying she isn't ready, not so soon after Finn's death.

Lexa takes a step back, eyes downcast and a simple nod. Clarke turns and Lexa watches her go.

\--

Clarke had to go; Lexa knows this. She just wishes there were another way. The Coalition doesn't approve of the thought that blood shall not have blood. They've noticed their commander's weakness to Clarke.

Lexa knows that if they truly want peace, then Clarke must leave. It's only temporary, right?

Clarke enters Lexa's room, and she stops her pacing, "You're leaving." She says it as more of a statement than a question.

Clarke nods, taking quick strides towards her.

"When?" Lexa asks, voice cracking. She toys with her hair as a distraction from the gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"Now," says Clarke, "I'm sorry-"

Lexa waves her hand, "Don't be, your people need you. it's why I-" she stops, remembering their last romantic exchange, she can't do that, not again.

Clarke studies Lexa carefully, does she want to hear the words? Lexa shakes her head, deciding against it. This isn't the time, nor the place, "It's why you're you." She decides upon.

Clarke looks disappointed and says, "Maybe someday we won't owe anything to our people."

Lexa holds out her arm and Clarke grasps it; her eyes flick down to Lexa's lips and for a moment she thinks she'll kiss her.

Then Clarke leans forward. Lexa's pulse quickens as their lips connect for a second time. Warmth spreads through her veins and just like that, it is over. Clarke pulls back and...

Kisses her again, and again. Someone releases a shaky moan. This was a long time coming and they can hardly wait. Clarke backs Lexa up to the bed, she sits, gazing up into Clarke's eyes, searching to see if this is what they truly want.

Lexa pulls Clarke back, allowing herself for once to be submitted to. Hands roam each other, skin warming at every small touch. A gasp and they both are fighting with each other's clothing.

Lexa's shirt is the first to go, her face flushed a light pink, as Clarke scans her body. Clarke nips at the flesh of Lexa's neck, a quiet gasp leaves her throat.

Clarke places butterfly kisses down her neck, down her chest and takes one of Lexa's nipples into her mouth. Lexa throws her head back; it has been far too long.

But this is more than just anyone, this is Clarke. A person she loves so wholly that she would give _anything._ Clarke's tongue circles Lexa's nipple and she's had enough.

Lexa pushes Clarke backwards, practically shredding the clothes covering her body, desperate to leave no cloth between, they've both wanted this for such a long time, there's no denying their desperate touches.

Clarke's nipples perk up in the chilly air, Lexa smiles, placing a hand to both of Clarke's cheeks. They share another kiss, one with more than just hunger. It's slow and passionate, so much love put into the gentle caress of their lips.

Lexa's hand roams to the soft skin upon Clarke's chest, gliding down to her stomach and landing just at her hip. Clarke sighs into their embrace, grinding her hips up towards Lexa.

Lexa grinds back, desperate once again for contact. She rids them both of their pants, finally leaving nothing separating the two. Clarke and Lexa both tumble for power, Lexa concedes just this time letting Clarke have her way.

\--

That was only an hour ago. How did it go from making love, to saying their last goodbye in such a short amount of time? Lexa can feel her life fading away as Clarke bends down and gives her one last kiss.

"I love you" Clarke squeaks through the tears.

_I love you too, say it!_

But it's too late, she can no longer say the words. Her eyes drift shut, and she feels one last tear land on her cheek.

_I'm sorry Clarke._

\--

Clarke wanders the nearly empty halls of Polis. A map of the layout has long been ingrained in her head. Clarke made every excuse to see Lexa. She was addicted from that very first intoxicating kiss. Every accidental touch burned into her skin. Every glance had her heart racing. And every day she wanted to break down the wall she'd built and just kiss her!

Who could have known this would happen? Who knew that their second kiss would be the last? She would take it all back if it meant she could have Lexa. She would have left first light. She would have never made that advance if she knew it would end like this. 

Clarke holds bloodied hands out in front of her, the fragment of Lexa shimmering in her clammy palm. Lexa's guards try to stop her, questioning why Wanheda had the flame and why she was covered in blood. Wanheda wondered who they were protecting now that Lexa was gone. Clarke marches on, no one can stop her, she has no destination in mind. She just walks.

Had she left without saying goodbye, then Lexa would probably still be here. There's no one to blame but herself. She couldn't even blame Titus. He had no intention to kill his beloved commander. She killed her; she was being _selfish._

Clarke walks straight through the gates of Arkadia, bloodied and _tired_. How she made it here, she will never know. She wandered mindlessly, surely walking through battlefields of dying or dead Grounders. Their army was no match for Pike's guns and bombs. The sky people are bad. Clarke knows it. She begged for peace, for blood not to have blood. It wasn't because she feared losing. No. She feared winning.

Arkadia is unstoppable, their army wont rest until every last grounder is dead. She's unstoppable _and_ heartless. She single-handedly killed the mountain men. It was her hand that condemned innocent children to death, her knife that killed Finn, her hand that pulled the trigger on Lexa and her fault that her father is dead.

It was her. Death followed _her_.

Abby is by her side, she's screaming _something_. Clarke doesn't understand, can't understand how someone could worry for a murderer. Clarke is too far gone, condemned. Abby waves her hand in front of her daughter's face; pupils blown, she's either been drugged or has a concussion. Anything is possible with the grounders.

Clarke collapses.

_\--_

_Clarke wakes to a delectable scent wafting into the room. She blinks blurry vision away and runs a hand through her tangled mess of hair. Her stomach growls and she can hear humming coming from the other room. She smiles, fear washed away at the lovely voice._

_She swings her legs over the bed, only to be met with cold steel. A shiver runs down her spine, memories of her days on the ark, the fluorescent lights hum a lonely tune. She raises to her feet, taking a shaky step forward. She must force herself to move, force herself to the door._

_She stumbles out of the room, resting against the door frame like she hasn't walked in a decade. She teeters on, realizing that she **is** back on the ark as she gazes at Earth, big and bold, glowing angrily from the window._

_The humming grows louder as she walks, was it all a dream? Was she ever on earth? Maybe Lexa didn't exist, just a figment of her imagination. A sad smile grows on her face, it felt so real, she has never loved someone the way she loved Lexa. Never grieved someone so painfully, not even her father._

_She passes a framed picture, her father. Her fingertips wipe dust away from the smiling face. Dusting the cobwebs from her mind, forcing herself to relive the floating of her father. Forcing her to confront the demons surrounding his death. Her fault, she should have never told Wells. It wasn't her mom, it wasn't Kane, it was her._

_But now that she thinks about it, that humming does sound like her dad... Maybe she has a second chance, a second chance to stop it. She moves on, running a hand along the wall, determined to stop her dad from his inevitable death. She steps through the hallway, into the kitchen..._

_Nope. Definitely not her dad._

_Lexa stands in front of the stove, in nothing more than a white tank top and black short shorts. She sways back and forth, continuing to hum the sad tune. The floorboard creaks under the pressure of Clarke's stance. Lexa falters a moment, turning to reveal an infant clinging to her chest, she smiles._

_"Lexa? What are you doing here?!" Clarke shouts._

_"Shhh, Clarke," Lexa whispers, "You're going to wake up Jake, I was trying to cook mommy some breakfast."_

_Clarke stumbles closer, clinging to the island before she falls. Lexa frowns, placing the back of her hand against Clarke's forehead head, "Are you feeling okay Clarke? Maybe you should go lie down, you look sick."_

_Clarke shakes her head and tightens her grip on the counter, afraid she might float._

_"No, I-I," she takes a deep breath, "I'm fine."_

_Lexa examines her curiously, one brow perked up, "Well okay then, can you take Jake? I don't want to burn the food."_

_Lexa places Jake carefully into Clarke's arms, like a mother to a child. She cradles the baby against her chest. He gnaws on her shirt and scrunches his face; the baby begins to cry, and Lexa turns around._

_"Clarke, I think he's hungry. Clarke?"_

Clarke. Wake up Clarke.

_The baby is gone, replaced with a knife. Clarke is stabbing something. Her eyes burn, every swing of the knife makes a bitter squelching sound. The noise is revolting. She can't stop, she wants to stop but she can't. She looks down at the ashen face of her ex-lover, Finn._

_Hot tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks, "I'm sorry!" She cries, "I can't stop!"_

_There's an outside force controlling her. If she could cut the connection maybe she could save Finn. She glances around, finally laying eyes on the person controlling her actions. Lexa?_

_"Stop!" Clarke begs, she can't bear the sound any longer. Lexa, a Mesmer, laughs. Every flick of her wrist puts Clarke's knife deeper into Finn. He's fading._

_Clarke looks back at Finn, but he's transformed. Now she's stabbing Lexa. The betrayal in her eyes hurts more than the knife stabbing her in the gut. She looks back to see the puppeteer, expecting Titus._

_It's her. Clarke is the puppet master. Clarke is pulling the strings. Everything is her fault. She is the one to blame._

Wake up!

_\----_

Clarke thrashes violently, against her bed. Abby tosses the scalpel clear across the room. "Clarke stop! I have to stop the bleeding. Clarke!"

Clarke stops, lying deathly still against the gurney. The bleeding on her wrist begins to slow down, she's fading and fast. How did she even get the blade? She's under a psych evaluation. There shouldn't be anything in her room.

"No. No. No no no! Clarke!" Abby screams, "Clarke, wake up!"

Abby pats Clarke's face, begging her to wake up. No response. Abby gestures towards Jackson, giving him the go ahead to work on her daughter. "Epinephrine, I need epinephrine!"

"Dr. Griffin! That will kill her! I need to stop the bleeding, you know that."

Clarke mumbles something, but Abby can't hear.

"Clarke, honey, you have to speak louder. I can't understand you."

Clarke's closed eyes fill with bitter tears, "It's all my fault." She repeats over and over again. Abby just holds her. She rocks her like when she was a child back on the arc. Jackson stitches her wrists up. She'd done a number on herself, luckily, they weren't fatal wounds. They could be fixed. She could still be fixed.

"I can help her Abby. I can take away the pain," Thelonious says. He places a chip in her palm, closing her fist around it. After the scare, Clarke was put on heavy antidepressants. A suicide attempt was so out of character, Clarke is such a strong person, what could have happened to damage her so greatly? "A.L.I.E can take away _all_ of our pain."

Abby glances at her broken daughter, even through all the medication, she's still in pain. Abby glances once more at the chip. She has to test it first, to see if it's safe.

\--

" _Clarke_ "

Clarke whips around.

" _Clarke_ "

There it was again!

 _"Clarke_ "

She tears up the room, she has to find the source of the noise.

" _Clarke!"_

There! She found it! She picks up the shard of glass whose symbol was covered in old dried blood. Clarke's eyes sting, _Lexa's_ old dried blood.

_"Clarke!"_

She stares at the glass, willing it to say her name again. Lexa's there, she knows that Lexa is there. She _heard_ her; she can _feel_ her. She wills the glass to speak to her, she squeezes it. Begging for Lexa to say _something_.

"Clarke?"

She jumps, spinning around and hiding the flame behind her back, like a child who just broke the jar stealing a cookie.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Bellamy asks. He takes a step towards her and she takes a step back, "Please, I just want to see what you have. I won't hurt you."

He holds his hands up and talks to her like a child. She's not a child! "I'm not a kid! Don't treat me like one!" She yells, making her point by stamping her foot. Maybe she is a child, she stands down, backing away from Bellamy once again. Bellamy rubs his neck and Octavia enters the room, Lincoln trailing just behind, "What? You're throwing a damn party?" Clarke shouts, hands on her hips.

Octavia crosses her arms and smirks, "That's our princess. Welcome back." Clarke keeps her hand behind her back, Octavia's smirk drops, "What do you have there Clarkey?" She asks gently, remembering the anguish on Abby's face from the scalpel incident. 

Clarke gently holds out her hand, showing her trophy. The siblings just look at each other, not quite sure what to make of the small piece of glass, but Lincoln knows what it is. "The flame? How did you...?" He trails off.

Clarke's lip wobbles but she fights through the pain, to explain, "She's dead."

Lincoln kneels and clenches his jaw, "I heard she passed. I just... couldn't believe it. They're looking for the flame-"

"I heard her." Clarke interrupts him. She expects doubt. What she said, no sane person could believe. But he does. He nods. He believes her, "So there's a chance..." Clarke trails off, Lincoln just shakes his head.

"No, she's gone. Her memories are on there. Lexa is immortalized by the flame, but she is gone." Lincoln explains, "if we put that into someone else, maybe..."

"Who? We can't go to Polis; they will kill us!"

Lincoln nods, he is silent for a moment before uttering a name.

"Luna"

\--

Her father's death was difficult, to say the least, she couldn't imagine anything else could compare. She held so much hatred for the man who killed him, a mechanism she now knows is displacement. But Jake died for what he believed in, he died for a noble cause. Lexa did not, that pain could never compare to the rest.

The physical pain she felt at Mount Weather was a cross she would happily bear if it meant she never had to think about what she did. The day she selfishly ended hundreds of innocent lives will be forever burned into her memories. A mental scar much deeper than any physical one on her body. Taking Finn's place to be cut until death would be the perfect reprisal for the sins of her past.

But she was a coward.

She chose to end Finn's life to save her own, she should have volunteered to take his place. She was just as guilty as he was for taking those 18 lives. After all, He wouldn't have been searching for her if she weren’t so busy taking down Mount Weather.

Lexa's condemnation of Finn was nothing more than a dirty reminder that death lies in wait for around every corner. First her father, then her lover, both condemned to death. She hated Lexa, just as she hated Kane for floating her father. Her hatred is nothing more than a disguise: Clarke is a coward.

During their first meeting, Clarke thought Lexa was a selfish asshole. The smug look upon her face, glaring down at her, nose in the air. She was nothing more than a disposable pawn to the commander. She would use _anyone_ who stood in the way of her precious empire.

Over the weeks, Clarke began to see just how wrong she was. Clarke began seeing the true Lexa, as her walls crumbled away. She was hurting, just like Clarke. She slowly changed from a selfish asshole to an ass, then finally to _Lexa_.

Clarke loved too much, Lexa was right, love is weakness, it keeps you from making the difficult decisions that help the majority. Lexa had told her that and now she's gone. It was all Clarke's fault. All of the pain in Clarke's life was because of love.

From then on, she decides to stop putting her heart before her head. Finding a new host for the flame won't bring her lover back, but it will help _everyone_. This is what she needs to repent for her sins. Maybe, just maybe she will be forgiven.

_\--_

Octavia was not happy to hear Lincoln was disappearing with Clarke. It was far too soon to put Clarke under any more stress. Her mind couldn't handle it. Octavia was packing her bags when Lincoln entered her room shaking his head.

Octavia tried to reason with him, but he refused. As a man of little words, he explained that a crowd would place too much pressure on his friend's shoulders. He could never force her to be someone she's not. Even if it helped keep Azgeda out of power.

So, they left, Clarke and Lincoln. It was a long trip on foot, so they left early the next morning. They hoped they would make it before nightfall. It wasn't until they were nearly at their destination that they fell into trouble. Lincoln could hear the muted footfalls, trailing behind for the past thirty minutes. He chose not to say anything to Clarke, it was _not_ the right choice.

Clarke notices movement in the shrubs, her head follows but by then the sound is gone. She glances at Lincoln's stoic face then back at the bush. Stillness, it must have been the wind. She focuses ahead, Clarke has been reborn, nothing will distract her from finding a new commander.

Lexa's death was the catalyst to the war between clans, she was the glue holding them together and Clarke ruined it. Finding a new commander is the only way to attain the peace that Lexa fought for. Movement at the corner of her eye captures her attention yet again. _There!_

Long brown hair, done up in a thick braid. _Could it be?_ "Lexa!" She shouts. She's sure it's her.

"Le-" she goes to call again but is interrupted with a weathered hand to her mouth.

"Shh, we're being followed." Lincoln says Clarke nods into his grip. She pats his hand, begging for release, but his eyes continue to scan the area. In the trees, in the bushes, nothing. His body tenses, waiting for the inevitable.

"It's Lexa, I saw her!" She mumbles through his palm.

Lincoln shakes his head and holds his finger to his lips. She nods and he releases her. He stalks forward, turning his back to give her a signal but she's already gone.

"Clarke?"

_\--_

_Clarke runs through the forest, leaves crunch and twigs snap with each haggard step. She sees Lexa, her fingertips graze the fabric of her shirt. Yet she runs. Why? "Lexa wait!" Clarke yells. The words silent on her tongue, Lexa stops. Clarke doesn't. She falls right off the cliff and she's falling. Falling fast, she closes her eyes, tensing her body, preparing for the inevitable impact._

_Yet the impact never comes, she opens her eyes to a face full of brown hair. She relaxes into the bed, finally where she belongs. Lexa stirs and places a sleepy kiss against Clarke's lips. She burrows deeper into the furs, soft and comforting._

_Clarke blinks and she's leaning away from Lexa, dressed in white. Cheering comes from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. They walk down the aisle arm in arm to the waiting limousine. Is that what it is? A limousine? She's never seen one in real life._

_Clarke blinks and she's in a hospital bed, connected to all sorts of beeping machines. Lexa joins her on the bed with a bundle in her arms. Clarke leans forward to examine the bundle so see a tiny infant. Such a small face, a blend of Lexa and her own. It's her son, Jake._

_Lexa hands the baby to Clarke and she's staring into those bright blue eyes that hold the universe. She can see herself and Lexa ion their reflection. Their child on their first day of class. She blinks, their son is getting married, his wife wears Clarke's dress. She blinks, Lexa and Clarke talking in the garden, hair both long and gray. Lexa holds a baby while four other children play tag. She realizes these are her grandchildren._

Clarke blinks.

_\--_

Lincoln takes a breath, focusing on the sounds around him he drowns out the noise of the birds, he ignores the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves. Instead he focuses on the unnatural crunch of a twig behind him. He opens his eyes, plunging his blade into the stomach of his enemy. The man utters no sound before hitting the ground. As expected, this is an Azgeda warrior. It was only a matter of time before they found them.

Lincoln ducks, narrowly missing an arrow aimed for his head. The blade scrapes across his forehead and he prays to the heavens that it isn't poisoned. Another crunch behind him, gives him no time to prepare. A blade is pressed hard against his throat.

A strip of blood runs down his neck, his pulse quickens. He promised Octavia he would be safe. He promised that he would come back to her. He saw what the commander's death did to Clarke. She was _Wanhed_ a, a warrior who was brought to her knees from grief. He couldn't do that to Octavia.

He slams his head back, the sickening crunch signifying the broken nose of his attacker. He grabs the warrior's arm, twisting it and quickly flipping positions. The grip around his knife tightens and he slides it against the soft flesh of an old friend. His heart drops into his stomach as he is consumed with guilt. 

He hasn't a chance to grieve before another arrow finds its way through his bicep. Red hot pain screams from his arm, but he doesn't stop, he can't stop. He breaks the fletching off and pulls the arrow from of his arm. He tosses the shattered remains to the ground and flings his knife at the marksman, hitting him straight in the forehead, his body slumps over an unconscious Clarke. He hurries to her side, fearing the worst.

To his relief, she's alive, just unconscious. He curses, realizing he lost his bag in the fight. Without any smelling salts he's forced to carry her to Luna. He scoops her up, Nyko should be there, he can heal both of them.

_\--_

The sun is warm on Clarke's skin. She feels no pain, no fear, only calm. It has been so long since she has felt peace, she must have died but she can't remember what happened. There's pressure against her skin. The warmth on her skin begins to fade. She squeezes her eyes tight, focusing harder on the warmth. The sun clouds over with dark grey clouds, a chill fills the air and that existential sense of dread fills her body, starting with the toes before it slowly chills every square inch of her body.

The pressure is more persistent now, roaming her body. She begins thrashing, fighting against the foreign invader. She hears her name being called, distant but persistent. _Clarke._ She keeps her eyes shut tight, not giving in to the fear and chill around her.

 _Clarke wake up!_ She hears Lexa's voice, her eyes burst open.

Clarke jolts up from the table, tears forcing their way to the surface. "Where's Lexa? I heard her!" Her voice is raw and scratchy, like she hasn't had water in the past month, which is quite possible with the way she takes care of herself.

The trio gives each other pitiful looks, Clarke knows them far too well. She nods, assuring herself it was only a dream. Lexa is dead and she will never see her again. She takes a shaky breath and digs through her pocket, looking for a specific stone.

She holds the piece out to who she assumes is Luna, "We need a new commander." She says, voice hoarse but steady. She can do this, she can. Luna places a hand over the object, Clarke thinks she will accept the duty. But instead Luna gently pushes Clarke's hand back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I gave up that path long ago, I do not believe in war nor do I have the desire to lead an army." Luna says, retracting her hand from Clarke.

She’s done for, the last piece of glass holding her shatters. Hope comes crashing down and she's drowning in a vast ocean of emotion. The gnawing feeling is back in her throat and her chest constricts tightly, "What?" She forces.

"I'm sorry, you came all this way, l but I have no desire to condemn anyone to death." Luna says and goes to leave the room.

Clarke can't control herself, her anger bubbles violently, threatening to spill the contents within. This was her last chance to see Lexa, hear lexa. She thought she was over it; she couldn't be, she never will be. Lexa's death was too painful, too fresh.

It was a stupid mistake and it was all her fault. Had she left Polis; Lexa would still be alive. The words come out at their own volition, she couldn't stop them even if she tried, "I just want Lexa!"

The room grows dangerously silent, Clarke knows she's said something she shouldn't. She wants to apologize but the words don't come. Her voice is as broken as her heart, nothing will come through except the bitter tears. She hears shuffling come from Luna's position, she doesn't want to be comforted, not by someone who destroyed her last chance to see her lover. She bows her head, curling herself into a tight circle.

"Clarke?"

Her head shoots up at the voice. She heard it! This time others heard it too. She's not crazy! She stares at Lexa who leans against the door frame, her usually managed hair, frizzy at the ends, she looks disoriented. She clutches tightly to her abdomen, at the dirty bloodied bandages.

"Lexa?" Clarke gasps.

Clarke nearly topples the both of them over, Lexa wheezes in pain but returns the gesture with such force that she pops a stitch. Clarke can smell the fresh hint of copper that now overpowers the smell of antiseptic. Lexa's jaw tightens but she doesn't dare lose her grip. Lexa grounds her entire being, she would never dare lose her again.

Before this moment Clarke was floating, floating somewhere near the realm of reality and insanity. Lexa is back, Lexa is back. Nyko lectures the both of them, his words wasted on deaf ears, no one else in the room matters. Lexa is back. A tear slips down Clarke's cheek. she leans forward, capturing Lexa's lips in a chaste kiss.

Her lips ignite a flame as Lexa returns the kiss with fervor, as if they would both slip away if one were too careful. Hot tears slide down both of their cheeks. The kiss they share fills every cold void with the warmth of a burning candle. Their lips move in time with each other, both sharing a wordless exchange of ' _I love you_ '. Clarke traces her tongue across Lexa's lips, begging to be closer. Lexa's lips remain shut and she breaks away.

Clarke frowns and goes to say something, but Lexa nods her head, reminding Clarke that they aren't alone. Clarke's face turns a violent shade of red, her ears burn painfully in embarrassment. She glances around the room at smiling faces, Nyko shakes his head and gestures to a separate room.

"Come, we must fix that wound."

\--

Lexa squeezes Clarke's fingers with every pass of the needle. The Ex-commander in so much pain, yet her face remains calm and stoic. If it weren’t for the death grip on Clarke's hand, she would think that Nyko found a miracle herb to numb the pain. Clarke knew there was no such thing in the Grounders culture. Pain is an honor.

Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand tighter, checking to see that this is real and not a dream. She remembers that day that Lexa took the bullet that was meant for Clarke. She was fading fast, but not fast enough. Lexa felt every yank and every tug Clarke had given when Lexa was dying. Yet she smiled through the pain, to let Clarke know that everything would be okay. Lexa would be watching, even if she weren’t there.

Another tear falls down Clarke's cheek, even though the pain Lexa wants to comfort Clarke. She places a hand to Clarke's cheek; she leans into the touch as Lexa brushes the tears away with her thumb. Clarke places a kiss to Lexa's thumb as Nyko ties off his stitch.

"Finished, Commander." He says, wrapping Lexa's torso in a new linen bandage.

Lexa frowns, her eyes turning a darker shade of green. The change is subtle, but Clarke knows what's bothering her before Lexa can get the words out, "Nyko, I am no longer the Commander. 'Lexa' will do."

Nyko nods slightly and leaves the room. Leaving the two alone.

Clarke places her hand over Lexa's, placing a kiss to the palm, "I thought you died," She said, voice cracking.

Lexa's eyes drop to her lap. She nods and replies, "I did, for a moment." She looks into Clarke's wide eyes and continues, "I passed into the city of light. I felt so at peace."

Clarke's eyes turn a deep shade of blue but nods, asking Lexa to continue.

"Luna saved me. She brought me here and Nyko saved my life." Lexa says, rubbing her new bandages thoughtfully. Clarke entwines their fingers, placing a new kiss to the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I-I should have tried harder to save you" Clarke fumbles with her words.

Lexa shakes her head," No, you did what you could. I was gone, but when Titus," She pauses, her voice cracking," when Titus removed the flame, that's when I came back. I don't know what happened, but I felt everything and heard everything."

Clarke squeezes Lexa's hands, remembering back to that awful memory. "The Flame must have restarted your heart when it was removed. There was an electrical pulse when he removed it."

Lexa nods, reflecting on the words, "Like with Lincoln? He died and came back."

"Exactly like that," Clarke says with a smile.

She pulls Lexa into her arms, gentle this time, as to not disturb the stitches Nyko had just replaced. Lexa pulls Clarke into a kiss, their lips igniting a fire only the other could smother. Clarke backs Lexa against the bed, replaying a familiar scene but this time with a different ending. 

That's when Clarke remembers the flame. That's when Clarke remembers the pain, her reason for searching out Luna. As much as it pains her, she breaks away from Lexa. She fumbles around in her pocket, looking for the object. Lexa looks at her quizzically, but her eyes widen upon looking at the object.

"The flame!" She gasps, reaching for the chip.

Clarke pulls it away from her grasp and shakes her head, "Lexa I just got you back, they're looking for a new commander, please, we could be together if we give it to them."

Lexa smiles but shakes her head, "They would kill me Clarke. I can't give up being the commander, I can't just go back to being a normal person. If they find out that I'm alive and the flame is no longer inside of me, they will kill me. I will be sentenced to the same fate as Finn."

Clarke shutters at Lexa's words placing a finger to her lips, "Please don't say that, how do we put it back?"

Lexa takes the flame from Clarke to examine it, "You need to recite these lines, we need flame keeper."

"Luna! Nyko!" Lexa shouts, her strength growing just from the thought of being reunited with the flame.

The two come bursting through the room. "Commander what has happened?" They shout but stop, upon seeing the shiny object in the Commander's hand.

"We must return to Polis." Lexa says.

\--

It was determined that Lexa would be far too weak to receive the flame. Clarke convinced Lincoln to return to Arkadia, Abby could heal her and fast. They say their goodbyes to Luna and Nyko and they're on their way. The trip is quiet, tensions rising around them. They run into Jasper, quite literally as he flees Arkadia. They barely get in the Rover before her people are shooting at them. Clarke's mouth drops as her mother just smiles, giving Clarke a small wave.

They don't know where they're headed, Jasper is looking for some cave in the forest. They beg him to explain, yet he keeps his mouth sealed tight. Finally, he grunts, "I saved your life, that's more than you deserve."

The words hit her like a fist to the gut, images of Mount Weather come flooding back. Her throat burns at the reminder, Lexa squeezes her hand, grounding her back to earth. Clarke Chokes out, "My mother let them shoot at us."

Jasper cuts her off, dismissing her grief, "Stop Talking. Look for the cave." 

"There!" He shouts, swerving the rover to the left, he slams on the breaks just behind Bellamy. He hops from the car, directing Lincoln to carry Raven to the cave before she wakes up. He quickly explains that Arkadia has been chipped, "A.L.I.E sees through Raven, she even made her cut her own wrists. She was trying to get her out of her head. I was trying to help her but-"

Sinclair cuts him off, "Okay, let's help her now. Did she say how?"

Jasper's voice cracks and he nods, explaining, "She was working on building something. She needed one of her old wristbands, but Roan confiscated all of them. They're working together now, the grounders and Arkadia."

Clarke thinks for a moment, "Wait," she shuffles around in her pocket, "Does it look something like this?" 

At that moment Raven wakes up, she jumps from her spot on the floor and darts from the cave, Bellamy is quick, he grabs her and slams her into the floor. Raven kicks, screams and scratches at Bellamy, begging for him to let her go. They knock her unconscious once again before Clarke says, "We have to go, I know where to get a wristband."

\--

"Clarke what are you doing here?" The blonde whispers, pulling her inside, waving the rest of the group inside. Lexa glares at her, they aren't official by any means, but no one touches her Clarke. "Roan is looking for you, he sends his soldiers here nearly every day." Her eyes widen upon sight of the Commander's face, she quickly kneels and bows her head, "Commander, I apologize for my insolence."

Lexa dismisses the blonde, gesturing towards Raven who is now seething around her binds, "Please do you have anything to shut her up?"

Niylah chuckles and nods, producing a vial, "I use this when I can't sleep-" Lexa rips the vial away from Niylah and dumps the entire contents into Ravens mouth. Raven strings a line of curses at Lexa then goes limp. Lexa hand the vial to an open mouth Niylah who simply says, "use just a drop".

"Niylah, the last time I was here, you had one of our bracelets, we need it now." Clarke says, reminding the group of their mission. 

Niylah shakes her head, "I do not have one, not anymore, the Azgeda confiscated any and all Skaikru artifacts."

Sinclair shakes his head, "Without an electromagnet we can’t reverse the polarity, it's no use even if we have the wristbands."

Monty thinks a moment, "what about the drop ship?"

"Don't you think that's reaching? If Azgeda confiscated everything, I'm sure they went there first." Bellamy replies.

They all toss their ideas out there, finally Lexa speaks up. "This chip you guys speak of. What does it look like?"

The group goes silent and Jasper fiddles with his pocket. He produces an object similar to the flame. Lexa glances at Clarke, "I have an idea."

Clarke nods, seeming to understand what Lexa wants. She asks to borrow Lexa's knife. She knows it's well taken care of, probably sharper than any scalpel out there. She cleans the blade with alcohol and turns raven onto her stomach.

She places the blade at the back of her neck, shouts of panic rise around her. "Just trust me," She says, then digs a sharp deep line into her neck. Blood pools around the wound before Lexa recites some words. The chip raises out of Ravens body, just as it had for Lexa. They quickly smash the object.

They cheer at their success; Raven begins to wake. The group gathers around Raven, enjoying the little bit of peace they have received. They start to yawn, one by one, they sleep where they fall. After covering the rest with blankets, it was determined that there was no room on the floor for Clarke and Niylah would never let the Commander sleep on the floor. Niylah shows Lexa and Clarke to a spare bedroom. "I apologize. I only have one extra bed; I hope you do not mind sharing."

Clarke give Niylah a hug and thanks her, "This is great, thank you." Niylah nods, heading to her own room, glance once more at Clarke.

Clarke shuts the door; she turns towards Lexa with a devious smirk. They haven't had a chance to properly celebrate being reunited. Clarke stalks towards the bed, on the prowl like a lion for her prey. Lexa smirks, allowing Clarke to have her fun. Their lips clash together all tongue and teeth.

Clarke pushes Lexa against the bed, climbing on to. She trails her lips down her chin, to her neck and settles upon her collar bone. She sucks a dark red hickey across her throat and Lexa releases as shuttered moan.

The two hear the awkward sound of a throat clearing. They turn towards the door looking at a red faced Niylah who glides towards the bed, "I brought blankets " she says, practically throwing them at the couple. She hurries from the room without a second glance. The two girls grin at each other but continue their game.

\--

The next morning the two join the rest with a skip in their step. The group turn away with embarrassed wide eyes. They quietly enjoy the breakfast Niylah made, never daring to glance at the assortment of bruises upon their necks.

Niylah hands them their plates and Clarke questions everyone, "what's going on?"

They all stare down sheepishly at their food. Clarke looks back at Niylah, eyebrow raised. She whispers in her ear and Clarke chokes on her food and turns a shade of red. "Well we should probably get going soon." she says.

Lexa nods, still not comprehending the issue. Sex was a natural thing, no need to be embarrassed.

"Clarke, I want you to put it in me." Lexa says.

They group goes deathly quiet and Clarke once again chokes on her food. "WHAT?" She coughs.

"The Flame," Lexa replies, "I think I'm strong enough now."

Clarke sighs, placing a hand to her chest. "OH, THANK GOD."

Lexa looks at Clarke curiously, like a lost puppy. "What do you mean?"

Clarke shakes her head, "Nothing, nothing, come let's do this."

Monty and Jasper laugh and fist bumping like the old days. Clarke rolls her eyes and leads her away. "Bel and Octavia, can you help please?"

The follow the pair out of the room ignoring the child like laughter following them out.

\--

She was forced to relive all of her own memories just as she had for the Commander's before her. The pain was intense. She was reminded of ever happy and sad memory in her life. Images of Costia's death, being ripped away from her mother, killing all of the Nightblood to become the Commander. 

As Lexa fought the fatigue of being antiquated with the flame, she demanded her return to Polis. So that's what they did, they loaded her into the back of the rover, with Clarke. And they made their way to Polis.

Lexa awoke to the sun in her eyes and a gentle hand stroking her hair away from her face. She begins to stir and watches as Clarke smiles, she leans down and places a kiss to her lips.

"How far?" She asks.

"We're actually pulling in right now." Clarke replies.

Lexa nods and goes to sit, feeling dizzy. Clarke begs her to remain laying, but Lexa shakes her head. "I must show no sign of weakness to my people."

The rover stops, Lexa and Clarke exit, heading toward the gate, they open the door, eyes wide, _everyone_ is chipped. They all want her dead; she isn't the hero she thought she would be. Roan imprisons them both.

"How do we stop this Lexa?" Clarke asks, tears in her eyes.

Lexa shakes her head still thinking. "Do you have that chip still?"

"A.L.I.E's chip, yes, why?" Clarke asks

"The flame gives us memories of all past holders. Our first Commander told us that we need to find the kill switch. It's the only thing that can take down A.L.I.E I think that maybe the kill switch is in the city of light. I think that's why she wants everyone there, to protect her from the flame."

Clarke hands the chip to Lexa, "what are you-"

Lexa swallows the chip and before Clarke can process it Lexa is on the ground fighting an invisible battle.

\--

"If you pull that, you will be killing everyone. See for yourself. The nuclear plants that were destroyed by the bombs have begun to melt down. My drones detected the first of them four months ago. There are more than a dozen At-Risk plants around the world. Seven currently burning. Global radiation levels are already rising. By my calculations, in less than 6 months more than 96% of Earth's surface will be uninhabitable. So, you see, the city of light is the only thing that can save you."

Lexa shakes her head; she's already wasted so much time. Her hand grips the handle of the switch tightly and says, "we will survive. We have before." And flips the switch. ALIE disappears and the building begins to shake. Lexa blinks and the Becca disappears, she blinks again, and she's being Shaken awake by Clarke.

\--  
When Lexa wakes, she's on the ground with two of the Polis guards and Clarke hovering over her. Lexa extends a hand and gently wipes the tears away from her lover’s eyes.

"It is done." Lexa says.

Clarke releases a shaky breath, capturing her in a hug. Lexa strokes her back gently before the pair is interrupted by approaching footsteps. "Heda?" Comes a familiar voice.

Indra has never been one to show emotion, but she can’t stop herself from rushing her Commander and squeezing the life from her. Lexa laughs, hugging her back. A throat is cleared and Lexa glances towards a familiar face that has her tense and ready to attack.

Roan bows before the commander, " _Moba, Heda."_ Is all he says. Lexa nods, extending and arm. He grasps her elbow and they give one firm shake.

" _Summon the clans, we have much to discuss."_ Lexa says eyeing Clarke who can tell something is wrong.  
\--

Clarke leaves, not happily by any means, but she has to get back to Arkadia. They have engineers there; they should know how to fix things. Clarke says a painful goodbye to Lexa, but its only temporary, they will meet again.

Clarke meets with members of Floukru on her way to Arkadia. The black rain already hit the oil rig. Despite their best efforts the clan was decimated, with the exception of Luna. She only had mild burns, but how?

Abby convinced that it was from the night blood that helped her survive the radiation. Clarke soon found herself on A.L.I.E'S Island, performing experiments on innocent grounders. Raven reminds them that they were no better than the mountain men now. Condemning innocents to death to ensure their own survival.

It hurt. Clarke was hurt. She decides the next person to be tested would be herself. Unfortunately, Abby stops her before the test could be performed and now, she’s sending her friends back into space and she is quite literally running for her life.

\--

Jaha discovered a hidden bunker, the decision was made for her, all of the clans would fight for the bunker. As it turned out, Skaikru had won, but instead of taking the bunker for themselves, Octavia had decided that everyone would share the bunker, 100 from each clan.

Lexa had a duty to her people, that is why she gave up her space in the bunker. Indra tried to give up her own for the commander, but Lexa explained that her job is done. There's no need for a Commander anymore, the world would live on without her.

Lexa sealed the doors to the outside and took herself to her own execution. She heads to the tower, taking a seat at her throne. She absorbs the warmth of the sun one last time as she watches the fire come for her. She just hopes that Clarke is somewhere safe.

_Yu gonplei ste odon._

\--

Clarke's rations are nearly gone. She has to leave whether she wants to or not. She opens the door of the bunker, praying to whatever God is listening that the night blood worked.

She takes a step from the bunker, shielding her eyes. She gets a mild rash but nothing she can't bear. She hurries to Polis, hoping _something_ would be left. Something she could go back to. Who knows, maybe Lexa is still there?

The trip was long, she earned a sunburn on top of the radiation blisters. Her skin is pink and tender, but she finds some herbs along the way to create a salve. It gives her a small bit of relief so that she arrives just as night falls.

She wanders her way through the capital, towards the ruins of the tower which had too many memories. She looks around, noticing the crumpled mess of the Commander's chair, some charred remains of Lexa's clothing trapped below.

She falls to her knees, fresh tears spring to her eyes and her heart lurches. She picks up the red sash that once belonged to her lover. Her hands quiver but she managed to tie it across her forehead, hopes of shielding her eyes from the sun the next day. She grabs a piece of Lexa's throne, deciding she shall carry on with Lexa at her side. In spirit is better than not at all.

Clarke stands, determined to find sustenance, and survive. Lexa would have wanted that. She wanders and wanders and wanders, but everything is destroyed, the magnificence of this new world, filled with danger and beauty, now decimated, and ruined.

She finds herself in the desert, sand in her shoes, her mouth dry. Another nightfall is upon her. She's not sure how much further she can go. She falls, squeezing her fingers through the cooling sand, she just needs to rest, only for a moment.

\--

She awakes to a warmth on her back and a crackling fire. She snuggles into the blanket before she realizes that she never _had_ a blanket. Clarke jumps to her feet, knife in hand. She's not alone, how could she not be alone? Everything was gone, everyone was dead.

Her eyes land on the one person she hadn't been expecting.

"Lexa?" Clarke's mouth drops open and Lexa smirks.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Clarke is upon her before another word can be uttered.

They kiss, like their life depended on it. Neither daring to come up for air until they had their fill. Clarke falls into Lexa's lap, mapping Lexa's body, memorizing every new blemish, every scratch, every new scar. Time could never get between them again.

They wander through the valley, they wander through the forest, they wander through old villages and towns. They seem to be all alone. That is, until they find a child.

Clarke is the first to see her, she tries to speak with the child who is no older than seven years old, but she lands in a trap, the child charges her with a knife. Lexa is there, she knocks the knife from the child's hand and scolds her. The child nods and they add one more to their group. Clarke leads them back to Becca's bunker, determined now more than ever to make contact with the crew she sent to space.

\--

Lexa teaches Madi combat, while Clarke teaches her how to love. Lexa smiles, observing Clarke and her natural talent of parenthood. Seven years go by, still no contact from space; That is until a ship lands on earth. Madi is excited, she goes to tell Clarke but she's already there, embracing Bellamy and the rest.

Lexa stays back with Madi, a soft smile upon her face. Friends are everything to Clarke, having them back on Earth means-

The bunker! Having them back on Earth means they can save everyone from the bunker. Earth is safe again! The newly added crew hurries to the bunker, it takes weeks but eventually the Wonkru clan emerges, battered and weary.

Octavia has changed. Her eyes heavy and black, an internal war being fought, one that no one could understand. Bellamy tries his hardest to comfort his sister, but she won't have it. She turns her back and confines herself to solitude.

A year goes by and Polis is nearly rebuilt. Of course, the tower is gone, but they survive. They build a new headquarters; the clans are at peace. Primefeya was the disaster that finally brought them together. No more wars only love for one another.

Octavia is better, she has Lincoln to support her. He's there through thick and thin, Octavia may never be the same, but he will follow her until the end of days. They wed by the end of the second year.

The harvest is bountiful, an old-world omen predicting a happy and long marriage for the couple. They become pregnant with their first child shortly after.

Lexa watches the way Clarke reacts to Octavia's belly. She notices how happy Clarke is as the baby kicks her palm. For once Lexa fears that she may be holding Clarke back. Lexa decides to sit down and give her the opportunity to leave. 

But before she can get the words out, Clarke produces a ring. She explains to Lexa that this was another old-world tradition, typically meant for a man and a woman. But she explains that she could never see herself with anyone else. After seeing how happy marriage made Octavia, she wants the same for Lexa.

The tears slip free from both of their eyes. Lexa nods and they announce their engagement to the rest of Polis by the end of the week.

The celebration was large, this was the first commander wedding. Lexa has done so much for her people, they wanted to do so much for her in exchange. The celebration lasted days. They mixed Skaikru traditions and Grounder traditions; together they became one.

Madi found a boy, she wed in her 20th year. Lexa found Clarke crying the day she was to move out. Clarke was sad, but she was also proud. Lexa could see the sparkle in Clarke's eyes as she watched the children grow. When Madi became pregnant Lexa decided it was time to have a child of their own.

Clarke was excited, she immediately went to find Abby. Lexa accompanied her to the new Arkadia. Abby explained that they would need a donor, they both agreed upon one person. One person that had supported them from the beginning, the one person that wore their heart on their sleeve. That one person just happened to be Bellamy Blake.

\--

It took several tries but eventually it took. Clarke was pregnant and expecting their first child. They decided to wait until Clarke's belly began to swell before telling Bellamy. He was excited, placing a palm to her slight swell. Clarke's stomach grew and her feet began to swell, her back ached something fierce. But Lexa was there for her every step of the way.

As Clarke was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she became more irritable at Lexa's every move. She had been far too concerned, and Clarke eventually threatened to kick her out of the delivery room if she wouldn't calm down.

Clarke went into labor one evening, her water broke, and Lexa became panicked. Clarke could have never guessed that the Commander, someone so full of authority and power, would be so distraught over the process of labor.

Their daughter was born after an intense 16-hour labor. All of Polis celebrated the birth of their peace baby. Lexa rocked the baby gently before sitting upon Clarke's bed. She handed her daughter over and wiped the damp hair from Clarke's forehead.

"Have you thought of a name?"

Clarke nods and Lexa chuckles, "care to enlighten me?"

"Harmony." Clarke says, resting her eyes as the baby clings to her chest.

"A fitting name." Lexa says, planting a kiss to Clarke's forehead.


End file.
